Weighing Destiny
Prologue T'he wind whispered through the trees and shook off the dead leaves. The waterfall in the deep tunnel underground made soft and rythamatic noise. The water trickled down forming a pool at the bottom. A muscular black and white tom sat at the entrance to the underground waterfall. He sat patiently with his tail curled up over his paws. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him and the tom spun around to face a brown she-cat. "Greetings, Mapleshadow." greeted the tom. The former ShadowClan deputy bowed his head to Mapleshadow, ShadowClan's former medicine cat. Mapleshadow had only a dip of her head to greet the tom with. "Smokepatch, why did you call me here?" asked Mapleshadow. Her tail tip twiched with impatience. She had been hunting with her dead clanmates and Smokepatch had to inturrupt. It has to be something important, he doesn't inturrupt things without a purpose, she thought. "It's about the prophecied kit. I'm worried about her." explained Smokepatch while looking at his paws. "That's all?" hissed Mapleshadow. "The kit is in good hands. We warned her mother, her leader, and medicine cat. I don't think we need to worry. She's in good paws." "I guess." breathed Smokepatch. "I'll just leave then." meowed Mapleshadow. With a flick of her tail, the former ShadowClan medicine cat left Smokepatch alone in the clearing. Chapter One '''''With one hesitant breath, Blackkit leaped into the air and landed awkwardly on Ashkit's haunches. "Nice job." sneered Ashkit playfuly. "But not good enough to beat this ShadowClan warrior!" with a yowl, Ashkit pushed Blackkit onto her back and pinned the black kit. Ashkit bit down hard on Blackkit's shoulder and Blackkit yowled loudly in pain. Ashkit jumped back, startled. "Did I hurt you?" she inquired, sniffing at Blackkit's shoulder. Blackkit hissed and licked her wounded shoulder. It was bleeding and the blood felt hot and sticky on her ruffled pelt. Why does she keep hurting me? Blackkit thought back to all the times her sister play-fought with her. She's always hurt me. "Kits! Come in the nursery, it's your nap time." called a soft voice from inside the nursery. Blackkit whirled around in time to see Echofrost, her mother, padding into the sunlight. The sun's rays dappled her black and white pelt. "Mother!" called Blackkit as she ran up to her mother. "Ashkit hurt me again!' she complained. Echofrost narrowed her eyes at Ashkit, who was scuffling the dirt with her paws. "Sorry." mumbled Ashkit, her voice barley heard. "What have I told you, Ashkit? I have to constantly keep repeating myself because you always have to hurt your sister. You know she's smaller than you!" Blackkit flinched at the comment her mother made. She didn't like to be called small or weak, although she already knew she was small and weak. "Come one, Blackkit, let's get you over to Hawkthorn's den." her mother snapped Blackkit out of her thoughts. With a flick of her tail, the black and white queen led the way to the medicine cat's den. As they crossed the clearing, Blackkit caught sight of her father, Pineclaw, who was a very honerable warrior in ShadowClan. Echofrost looked at him longingly, as if she wanted him to look at her and come over. But the ginger and white tom had his back against them and was talking to Spiderweb. Echofrost's blue eyes turned dull. Blackkit shrugged and moved on. Her father never really payed attention to them much. Unlike her denmate's father. Amberkit's and Toadkit's father always visited them. There wasn't a single day he didn't. "Lucky kits." grumbled Blackkit. "What was that?" asked Echofrost as she stopped walking. "N-nothing." lied Blackkit. The black kit scampered away towards the medicine cats' den, which was just a few tail-lengths away. "Hello." greeted Nettlewhisker, Hawkthorn's apprentice, when they got there. "Greetings, Nettlewhisker." mewed Echofrost while dipping her head respectfuly. "Is Hawkthorn her?" "Actually she just went out. Looking for herbs. Do you need anything?" he asked. The apprentice looked over at Blackkit's shoulder. "Oh." "Oh." mocked Blackkit under her breathe. "I'll get some marigold right away." mewed Nettlewhisker. The apprentice medicine cat walked to the back of the den and emerged a few heartbeats later with a few marigold leaves in his jaws. He set them down and began to chew them until the juice began to ooze out. He dapped some of it on Blackkit's cut. It didn't sting now that she was used to the feeling. Ashkit was always biting her and Echofrost was always sending her to the medicine cats' den. "Your very brave not to flinch at the sting." mewed Nettlewhisker as he finished dapping the juice. "Thanks!" squeaked Blackkit. She liked being called brave! Sometimes Nettlewhisker lightened her mood. "Right, come on, Blackkit. Thanks, Nettlewhisker." Echofrost dipped her head and left the medicine cats' den. The two she-cats padded back to the nursery. When they arrived, Pineclaw was sitting at the entrance, Ashkit was dancing around him. "What did you do then?" she squeaked. Pineclaw crouched down, poised as if he were to leap up. "Then I jumped onto the mangy cat and clawed his fur off!" eeeepChapter 2 I''t really did suprise Blackkit that her'' father was paying attention to her sister. He never did care. Blackkit looked up at her mother. Echofrost's blue eyes shone like the stars of Silverpelt. Pineclaw suddenly stopped jumping around like a kit. "Oh, hello, Echofrost." he greeted plainly. No emotion at all. Echofrost's body tensed and her face expression showed she was hurt at the tone her mate greeted her with. Blackkit looked at her father and a surge of anger overwhelmed her. How come he had kits of he never paid attention? Why have a mate when it's clear you'd much rather have her dead than alive?'' Why?'' Pineclaw cleared his throat and walked passed Echofrost and Blackkit without a glance back. Echofrost's eyes followed her mate, but eventually turned away from him. "Come one, kits," she mewed softly. "Let's get you inside." Echofrost trudged into the nursery, but Blackkit and Ashkit stayed outside. "Poor Echofrost." mewed Ashkit. "I've never seen her so distraught before. Maybe Pineclaw was never ment for her." "I agree. Maybe we should go inside, though. I don't want to get on Echofrost's nerves." Blackkit padded forward, but Ashkit stopped her. "Wait! How did it go with Hawkthorn?" "She wasn't there." "Nettlewhisker?" "Yes." "Oh." Ashkit padded inside with Blackkit and the two kits cuddled up together. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Silversong's Fanfiction